Surprises 2
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: The group gets together they haven't seen Kurama and Botan in about nine months. What kind of surprises are in store?


Author: Well so many people asked for a sequel to Surprises that I have decided to comply. So without any delay here it is Surprises 2

---------------------------

Surprises 2

"I still don't understand why we have to go. You are no longer a part of the Reikai Tantei, and I am defiantly not a ferry girl anymore," Botan said to her mate.

"But Botan, don't you want to see our friends?" Kurama asked green eyes looking at his mate.

"Yes, I do, just not when I look like a balloon," she whined quietly.

Kurama laughed, "Botan you look more beautiful every day, and you do not look anything like a balloon."

"Says you," she replied.

"Come on we will be late if you don't hurry Koibito," he gently chided.

"I'm ready; let's get this over with,"

---At the temple---

"Are they coming?" Yusuke whined.

"Koenma said they were, didn't he?" Yukina pointed out gently.

"Yusuke be quiet, they will be here," Keiko said irritated.

The group turned quickly when they heard footsteps on the window sill. Hiei had finally made his entrance, now everyone but Kurama and Botan were there.

"But Kurama… I'm hungry," they heard Botan whine.

"Don't worry Koibito, I'm sure Yukina and Genkai will have food," he reassured his mate.

"But, they didn't know they would be feeding a whale!" she exclaimed.

Everyone sweatdropped. They had no idea what Botan was talking about, but they had a bad feeling about this. Hiei just smirked in the corner he knew exactly what Botan was talking about but he would let the others figure it out when she walked in the door.

Kurama walked into the room and smiled. He began to say hello when he realized Botan had not come in after he did. He rolled his green eyes and walked over to the door.

"Koibito, if you don't come in they will go out, you know they will. I'm sure they have been worried about us it has been almost nine months since they have seen us," he said gently taking his mates hand and tugging her gently into the room.

Everyone gasped when they saw Botan. When Botan realized they were all staring at her she smiled. Then Yusuke started laughing.

"Botan you're fat!" he said laughing.

Suddenly Botan started crying. Everyone glared at Yusuke. Kurama walked over to his mate and hugged her close to him. Everyone else quickly followed suit. Finally Botan calmed down. Then she grabbed a bat that was lying by the door and hit Yusuke in the head with it.

"Yusuke you jerk! I'm not FAT I'm PREGNANT!" she screamed.

Everyone sweatdropped except for Kurama and Hiei. Kurama was used to her outbursts, and Hiei thought the detective deserved it. (A/N: Which he did… how dare he tell a woman she is FAT!)

Yukina drew everyone out of their stupor, "When are you due Botan?"

"Next week!" she replied happily.

After that everyone began talking and catching up on things that they had missed. Botan, Keiko, Yukina and Shizuru were in one corner talking. Hiei, and Kurama were talking in another corner. And Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling in the middle of the room.

"So you're human now?" Keiko asked Botan.

"Yeah, being dead is not good for a baby," she replied laughing.

"I can't imagine that it would be. Is it permanent, or will you go back to being a ferry girl after the baby is born?" Shizuru asked.

"It is permanent, Koenma said that I have worked hard enough to deserve this!" she said happily.

"Do you know if the baby is part demon?" Yukina asked softly.

"No, we don't… maybe we should check that… but how?" Botan stuttered out.

"I can check for you if you want me to," Yukina offered.

"Let me go ask Kurama," Botan said to her friend.

"Okay," Yukina replied.

Botan walked over to the corner where Hiei and Kurama were talking.

"So Koenma just said you were done?" Hiei asked amazed.

Kurama laughed, "Not exactly. I still have to protect Ningenkai if the danger is close to me, but I don't have to go to Makai or even to any other part of Ningenkai to fight. That is really good because I'm not sure how Botan would handle not being able to go anymore since she is human now."

"Botan isn't a ferry girl anymore? I thought something was different besides her carrying your pup," Hiei said thoughtfully.

"When you say pup, does that mean the baby is part demon?" Botan asked approaching the two men.

"Well… I guess I hadn't thought about that. I guess it is possible that our baby is human… but equally possible that it will be a demon too…," Kurama said.

"Well, Yukina said she could check for us if we want her too," Botan said to her mate.

"That is probably a good idea fox, you don't want her to give birth to a demon in a human hospital, not to mention if it is a demon you will want Yukina to deliver it since she will know more about it," Hiei suggested.

"Well, looks like we will be needing Yukina," Kurama said smiling.

"Okay, I will go tell her," she said smiling back.

"Why don't we both go tell her and she can do it now?" Kurama suggested. "Would you like to come with us, Hiei?"

"Hn," he replied but followed his best friend and his friend's mate to where his sister sat talking to the other two females.

"Yukina, will you tell us if the baby is a demon?" Botan asked the Koorime.

"Yes I will, but you will need to be lying down on your back so maybe we should go to a spare room," Yukina said.

"Okay," Botan agreed and her Kurama and Hiei followed Yukina to the bedroom.

Botan laid down on her back Yukina gently laid her hands on the other woman's swollen stomach. Then she concentrated on getting an energy reading from the unborn child. Yukina smiled when she pulled back from her friend.

"You're baby is going to be youkai," she said smiling.

"Well, guess we won't be going to the hospital then will we?" Botan asked her mate.

"Considering fox demons are born with ears and a tail similar to Youko's then no. But… well, I hate to ask you for more Yukina, but will you deliver our baby… I don't think I will be able to," Kurama said slightly panicked.

Yukina giggled, "Of course I will, but I will need some help. Hiei, will you help?"

Hiei blinked, "How would I be able to help?"

"Because silly, you have healing powers," she said smiling.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Because you are part Koorime, and all Koorimes have healing powers," she said and walked out of the room.

Botan started laughing and walked out of the room. She had to wonder how long Yukina had known. What made it even funnier was the fact that Hiei had thought he was being so sneaky and yet Yukina had figured him out.

Hiei finally got over his shock and walked out to find Yukina. He found her in the kitchen alone.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Since the Dark Tournament," she said smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he asked confused.

"I figured there was a reason you weren't telling me, but now that Botan needs us, well I figured you would be ok with knowing that I know… Hiei, why did you never tell me?" she asked her brother.

"I thought… thought you would be better off without me," he said sadly.

"But, Hiei, I always pictured my brother like you, so kind and loving, so why would I be better off without you?" Yukina asked seriously.

"Because of what I am," he said simply.

"What, the forbidden child? How could I dislike the part of you that makes you my brother?" she said reasonably.

"Maybe the fact that I am a thief and a murderer," he replied.

Yukina smiled, "So was Kurama, and you are not those things now. Now you are Hiei Jaganshi, spirit detective, and my brother. How could I do anything but love you Hiei?"

"So you really do accept me?" he asked.

Yukina smiled and instead of answering him she threw herself into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. Hiei hesitated, but then wrapped his sister up in a hug. He had never felt so loved in his entire life.

"I love you Onee-chan," Hiei whispered.

"I love you too, Onii-san," Yukina whispered back.

Hiei then took his sister's hand and led her into the other room. Everyone smiled but Kuwabara. He looked like he was going to cry.

"Yukina, are you and Hiei…?" Kuwabara asked.

"Are we what Kazuma?" Yukina asked confused

"Are you together?" he asked.

Yukina blinked and looked at Hiei, "Are we together?"

"For eternity, but not the way the Baka is talking about," Hiei answered.

"So you won't leave me?" Yukina asked.

"Not unless you ask me to Onee-chan," Hiei said smiling at his sister.

"You are her brother?" Kuwabara asked.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Yes, Kazuma, Hiei is my Onii-san," she said smiling.

"Then you are not taken my sweet snow princess?" he asked with hearts for eyes.

"It is demonic tradition that a father should approve of a woman's mate, and if no father is alive then that job is passed to the older brother," Hiei said smirking.

Kuwabara was about to make a comment that would get him killed by Hiei's Katana, but a scream heard from the bedroom stopped all conversation. Then Kurama came running out.

"YUKINA! HIEI! Please help me!" Kurama said looking panicked.

"Is it time Kurama?" Yukina asked calmly.

"I think so," he said wide-eyed.

"Hn, come on fox let's go to your mate," Hiei said rolling his crimson eyes.

"Okay," Kurama said being led away by the shorter demon.

"Okay, you guys stay out here, we will let you know what is going on," Yukina said sweetly.

The rest of the group just sat there and waited. They could hear Botan scream and Yusuke swore he could feel Youko come out when Kurama had had too much stress. They sat there for what seemed like forever. Keiko was surprised because neither one of the two boys was fighting.

Finally Shizuru smiled, "It is over now."

"What do you mean Shizuru?" Keiko asked.

Then Youko came walking out holding a bunch of crying blankets. He smiled and walked over to the rest of the group holding his baby. They all came over and looked at the child. When the baby noticed everyone around the child giggled.

"Kuronue, meet all of your aunts and uncles. Guys, this is my son Kuronue," Youko said smiling at the child in his arms.

"He is so cute Youko," Keiko said looking at the child in his father's arms.

Just as Keiko finished saying this Kuronue looked at her. That is when she noticed his eyes. One was a vibrant green and the other a soft mauve. And his hair was silver with streaks of Botan's beautiful sky blue. Then he smiled at Keiko and she giggled.

Shizuru laughed, "I think he is going to be just as much of a heartthrob as his daddy is. Not even a day old and already making grown women giggle."

"I believe that Kuronue will be hungry soon, so maybe you should get back to Botan," Yukina said smiling.

Youko grinned and walked back to the room his mate was in. When Botan saw Youko walk in holding their child she began to cry. Youko began to panic.

"Why are you crying Koibito?" he asked worried.

"May I hold him?" she asked through her tears.

"Of course Koibito," he said handing their child to his mother.

Botan gently took her son in her arms. As she held him Youko sat down on the bed next to her pulling her into his arms. After Botan had fed Kuronue they both fell asleep in Youko's arms and Youko gently pulled them closer to him and rested his head on his mate's and he too fell asleep.

'They will want a copy of that as soon as it is developed, not to mention a copy of the tape that was recorded from the camera I had hidden in this room,' Hiei thought as he snapped a picture of the new family. He then collected the video camera and hid it in his cloak and rejoined the group.

---------------------------

Author: Hope you all liked Surprises 2! Thanks for reading and please review! Ja ne!


End file.
